This invention relates generally to geometric toy construction systems and, more particularly, to a system including planar geometric pieces of selected shapes having interconnection elements formed edgewise about the periphery thereof, enabling the pieces to be formed into two- and three-dimensional arrays. Connectors are also provided to allow for apical, lateral and face-to-face interconnection.
There are numerous prior art construction systems intended to enable the construction of three-dimensional figures using a variety of uniquely shaped and configured building elements. Many of these systems have been created and marketed as toys for amusement and educational purposes, intended to make use of basic principles of construction and geometry to "teach" construction principles in a diverting and amusing fashion. Well-known systems such as those sold under the trademarks TINKERTOY, ERECTOR, CONSTRUX, LEGO, DUPLO and CAPSELA characterize the types of construction systems presently commercially available. All of the foregoing construction systems utilize specifically designed and configured pieces which may be interconnected to produce various structures. The configurational properties of these individual pieces require that many specialized shapes and connectors be used in order to make free-form construction possible. While such systems are well-engineered, well-made, and easy to use, it is believed that such systems do not teach the use of basic planar shapes to construct three-dimensional objects, nor are they capable of simulating most regular geometric polyhedral shapes.
The principles behind the use of such planar shapes occur naturally in, for example, the molecular structure of chemical compounds and crystals. Use of such shapes in an educational setting helps the user to develop a "feel" for naturally occurring structures. As Albert Einstein once observed: "Pure logical thinking cannot yield us any knowledge of the empirical world; all knowledge of reality starts from experience and ends in it." By creating a sense of how planar shapes and spaces interact to form three-dimensional systems, the groundwork is laid to more meaningfully explain to a user how atoms arrange themselves in space to form molecules, or how planar building panels may be utilized to create a well-designed and attractive living space. There have been prior efforts by others to create and design such planar building systems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,322 (Hake); 4,065,220 (Ruga) 4,055,019 (Harvey); 2,776,521 (Zimmerman); 4,309,852 (Stolpin); 2,414,716 (Carson); 2,786,301 (Torricelli); 4,147,007 (Eppich); 4,253,268 (Mayr); 2,208,049 (Pajeau); and 3,442,044 (Ouercetti), and such as Australian Patent 121,402 (Kuna); Swiss Patent 568,086 (Wyss); U.K. Patent Application 2,072,521 (Squibbs); French Patent 1,218,291 (Pasky) and European Patent Application 0,109,181 (Inskip) all teach systems of planar shapes which are, in one fashion or another, interconnectable.
Hake utilizes generally triangular-shaped elements with each shape having either a male connector, a female connector, or one male and one female connector fashioned thereon. The inability to connect along all edges of the individual pieces limits the type of three-dimensional expressions possible with such a construction. Ruga teaches a series of generally hexagonal planar shapes with grooves formed peripherally about each shape. The shapes may be interconnected by interengaging grooves of individual planar elements or through use of cylindrical connecting elements engageable in a pair of such grooves. The Ruga system is limited by the central angles available and is not designed for polyhedron planar construction shapes.
The Harvey reference shows flat planar pieces of varying geometric configurations connectable in edgewise fashion through use of connectors, with each connector having a male portion and a female portion. In like fashion, Zimmerman teaches a generally triangular construction element having connectors formed edgewise with both male and female elements included on the same edge. Inskip teaches edgewise connections of planar pieces. Harvey, Zimmerman. Stolpin and Mayr lack the capability for further interconnection other than by the indicated edgewise hinge connectors, and are believed to be more limited than the construction which is the subject of the present invention. Inskip also teaches planar shapes with edgewise connectors. None of the above provide for three and four way edge hinging or for stabilizing such constructions.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,777,393 (Baer) and 3,624,955 (Matsubayashi), both of which teach systems for the face-to-face interconnection of construction elements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,312 (Fuller) and 3,819,188 (Freedman) teach planar educational constructions featuring edgewise connection but lacking the simplicity and basicity, and thus the teaching and experiential potential of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,660 (Kenney) teaches and describes a system for the construction of molecular models consisting of planar shapes interconnectable via tubular connectors to approximate the three-dimensional structures of chemical molecules. Such structures are not true three-dimensional depictions of the naturally occurring chemical molecules.